powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 7: Into the Dream
is the seventh episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Synopsis After Kai enters a dreaming coma from his battle with Wolzard, Tsubasa travels into his brother's dream to awaken him. Plot Wolkaizer arrives to the Infershia with the fusion power. Vankyuria spies on him. Branken is upset that he didn't kill them. He want to find the key to the gate and sent a beast. Branken leaves angrily. Vankyuria lands and asks what he is up to. Wolzard acts like he doesn't know. She says it was something pretty and he is hiding magic. She tells him she won't tell Branken, as long as he does them (Nai and Mea) a favor. At the Ozu home, Kai is in a deep sleep. Tsubasa is in his cloak and pours a yellow liquid. He sprays it on Kai, but his body just moves faster but not awake. Makito manages to calm his down. Mandora-Boy says he is asleep because he went over his limit, his soul stuck in a dream space. Mandora-Boy gives Tsubasa a book for an elixir, that he sends them off to get the materials. Makito sings to a tree for bananas and it gets angry. Urara tries getting water but gets leeches in the face. Houka becomes a bee to get honey. She is chased on bees. The three return with bees and leaves chasing them. Tsubasa mixes the three ingredients, heats them and mixes them. When Mandora-Boy and the others are sleeping, Tsubasa puts a lock of Kai's hair inside.He finishes it. It looks like a peach pit. Everyone awakes. Mandora-Boy stops him. He tells him it has to be someone else that eats it. They wonder who will go. They then see a little girl talking about a powder in their mirror. They leave Tsubasa with the task. They arrive to a location, Houka says it was good timing, because the pit probably tastes bad. Makito tells her it is inappropriate to say that. She says he is the one who pushed Tsubasa into it. He says that because he is better suited for it. He sings the Yellow Mage part of Mandora-boy's song. What looks like a fog comes in and turns people into sand. It is mushroom spores form the monster called Fungus. Makito, Urara and Houka transform. Mandora-Boy explains that when a stranger enters the dream-space, it starts to collapse. If the dream world disappears before they get out, they won't return to this world. Tsubasa blames Kai and swallows the seed. Mandora-Boy puts a hourglass. Tsubasa enters through a door into a desert. Kai is being fought by Wolzard. Tsubasa hide for cover, even though Kai wants to defeat him. Tsubasa tells him to wake up, but Kai thinks he is a coward. Wolzard blasts at the two. Tsubasa comes up with something, he tells Kai if he defeats him, he will know it is a dream. Tsubasa grabs Wolzard's blast and throws it back at him. He flies through him, destroying him. Kai believes him. Tsubasa reminds him that their parents are dead. Tsubasa says to get revenge, they need to do it in real world and together. They then run from the space disappearing. Fungus sprays red fog at the trio, making them move slower. It becomes darker and darker, the duo find themselves in a black space. Kai apologizes. They are visited by their mother, they run endlessly to her. She says Tsubasa's courage led her here. She tells Kai not to be reckless. She tells them to combine their power. She leaves them, they chase after her but go through a door. Mandora-Boy is crying until the two awake. Tsubasa thanks his mother. They notice their siblings in trouble in the mirror. Urara sprays herself with Tsubasa's potion and becomes normal speed. She punches him out and helps her siblings. The other two arrive. Urara tells Tsubasa his potion worked. The two transform and present themselves. They fight the Zobiru and Fungus tries running. They go after him and he is made big. They become Majin and get red spores on them. Phoenix and Garuda double team on Fungus. MagiFairy becomes Marijenball and is tossed among the siblings to destroy Fungus. Back at home, the others believe it was really their mother that helped them. Kai eats with the speed exilir. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast *Girl: Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiYellow: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 9, *'''Viewership: 7.5% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Jinga Magiiro (combines objects together into an elixer) **Kai continues to dream fearing Yamazaki would be fearful of Tsubasa, who decides to beat him up for making such a claim *The footage from this episode was not used for "Mystic Force". *This is the first episode where Wolzard directly grows the Hades Beast without it being destroyed by the Magiranger first. *MagiRed calls out , the future catchphrase of Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red. **Similarly, Tsubasa's proclamation of "magical showtime" foreshadows the catchphrase of (Now, it's showtime.") DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Stage 5: The Way of Love!, Stage 6: The Ruler of Darkness, Stage 7: Into the Dream and Stage 8: You're Just the Heroine. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa